Voyeur
by Doomflower84
Summary: Elena is late for a debriefing and walks in on someting entirely unexpected. Yaoi, Rufus/Reno/Tseng threesome, ADULT MATERIAL


Title: Voyeur

Warnings: Yaoi, threesome, ADULT MATERIAL

Pairings: Rufus/Reno/Tseng

Summery: Elena is late for her debriefing and walks in on something entirely unexpected

Author's Note: This fis is probbaly slightly substandard due to the fact that I am currently very addicted to another fandom and I have been writing a lot for that, meaning I'm finding it hard to concentrait on FFVII. However, hopefully this one will be at least slightly entertaining and I promise I'll be back with something far more explicit and exciting very soon ^_^

**********

Elena was exhausted. The day had been long and difficult, her assignment having run on for much longer than she had anticipated and as a consequence, she was late for her pre-arranged debriefing with Tseng. All she really wanted at that moment in time was to go back to her apartment, slip out of her blood-stained work clothes and have a long hot bath. However, she was still relatively new to this position and the last thing she wanted to do was create a bad impression. Sighing wearily to herself, she decided to make her way up to Tseng's office, deciding that it was better to arrive late than not to arrive at all.

As she exited the elevator on the floor dedicated to the Department of Administrative Research (the deceptive name still made her laugh dryly to herself, even now), she almost walked straight into her large, dark colleague as he made his silent approach.

'Oh Rude,' she exhaled as the bald Turk came to a stand-still beside her, 'you would not believe the day I've had. I don't suppose you know whether Tseng's still in his office, do you?'

'He's in there,' Rude's low reply sounded out after a moments delay, 'but I don't think he'll want to be disturbed.'

'Oh, it will be fine...I was meant to get here earlier for a debriefing so I'm sure he's expecting me,' Elena spoke as though she was trying to convince herself, frowning slightly at the tone in Rude's voice that she couldn't quite place.

'Suit yourself,' the Turk replied, the corner of his mouth twitching up a fraction in what Elena could only assume was an attempt at a smile.

Feeling slightly flustered, the blond Turk watched as her colleague disappeared into the elevator. There had been a definite note of...something...in the large man's voice, but for the life of her she could not place what it was. However, she tried to remind herself that Rude was somewhat enigmatic at the best of times and decided that it was pointless worrying about it. She shook it from her mind as she continued in the direction of her superior's office.

Her mind was so focussed on the information she was preparing to pass on to Tseng that she completely forgot to adhere to the usual formalities and, instead of knocking once she reached the door, she simply turned the handle and let herself into the office.

Elena's large, brown eyes widened in surprise at the scene she found in front of her. Instead of finding Tseng sitting behind his desk with a pile of paperwork in front of him as she had come to expect, she saw that the desk had been pushed up against the wall and that there were three figures in the room.

Rufus was sitting in Tseng's chair. He seemed to be intently studying the nails of left his hand with an expression of haughty indifference painted across his face. The gleaming white of his trousers lay in an uncharacteristic, crumpled heap on the floor and his right hand was curled tightly around the tail of Reno's distinctive red hair, pulling him close as the Turk took the entire length of the blond man's erect cock into his mouth.

Reno's brilliant green eyes were open half-mast, what could be seen of them glittering bright and hard with undisguised lust. He was completely naked, the alabaster skin of his toned, slender body softly illuminated by the dimmed lights of the room. Behind him, long, elegant hands curled firmly around his waist, knelt Tseng, his long ebony hair having fallen forwards to obscure his face. The slow, rhythmic rocking of the Wutaian's hips left Elena in no doubt of what he was doing.

The blond Turk stood transfixed by the scene in front of her, unable to tear her eyes away as the three men continued on oblivious. Reno gave a low moan and his eyes fluttered shut as the slow, almost leisurely pace of Tseng's thrusts gradually began to increase in speed and intensity. Though Rufus's indifferent expression never changed, Elena noticed his grip on Reno's hair grow tight enough to whiten his knuckles. The red-head's mouth slowly ran the length of the President's cock as he pulled backwards to meet the snap of Tseng's hips before sliding forward again as the other Turk moved away from him.

Rufus suddenly bought his left hand down to catch Reno's chin, holding him firmly in place as he turned his head away, exhaling softly as he reached climax. Tseng curled one arm tightly around the red-head's waist, pushing into him for one last, deep thrust as Rufus released his hold on the Turk and Reno pulled away from him.

It was then that Reno turned towards the door, his lust-brightened eyes falling on the blond Turk in the entrance. He had time to run his tongue suggestively across his lips and give her a lewd, exaggerated wink before Elena hurriedly closed the door and began to walk rapidly in the direction of the elevator.

*****

'Whiskey on the rocks...make it a double,' Elena demanded as she pulled up a seat at the bar of the Turks' favourite haunt.

Exhaling loudly, she dropped her head into her hands as she waited for her order. Her mind was still filled with images of the unexpected scene in Tseng's office and while her initial reaction had doubtlessly been shock, there was a definite part of herself that had found the entire experience to be somewhat...tantalising. Her main concern now was how she was ever going to face her colleagues again without her face flushing a colour that could rival Scarlet's attire.

Knocking back her drink in one, she promptly ordered another and reached for her cigarettes, balancing one between her lips as she searched for a lighter. Before she could locate it, a flicker of light in front of her caught her attention and she looked up to find Rude standing beside her, lighter held out courteously.

'Thanks,' The blond Turk intoned, leaning towards the flame.

'Did you enjoy your meeting with Tseng?' The bald man questioned, one eyebrow raised above his shades and a definite note of amusement colouring his usually emotionless voice.

'You...You knew what they were up to in there, didn't you!' Elena cried, realisation suddenly dawning on her, 'and you let me walk in there!'

She was rewarded with a dry chuckle from her comrade as he pulled up a bar stool beside her. Glaring reproachfully, she punched her fellow Turk hard in the arm before turning back to her second drink. Despite her irritation, she could not pretend that she was _entirely_ furious with the man. As awkward as she was going to feel around her colleagues for the next few days, the experience had definitely given her something to consider throughout the empty hours of the night, alone in her apartment.

'Get the man a drink,' she directed to the bartender, a hint of a smile curling the corners of her lips.

******

Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ comments are more than welcome *nods*


End file.
